Darkness
by Sarah246
Summary: This is one of my own, a little dark and twisted.


**Honestly, I swear it was longer on word lol**

**This is something I made up all by myself :)**

**so umm enjoy?**

**:)**

* * *

**Darkness**

**Him**

In the darkness I waited; maybe it was wrong to be buried in the earth, afraid that I might be seen but I had to see her. I only had one reason to not hate my existence as this thing – whatever it was – and that reason was her.

I don't know how many times I had passed this house without the slightest glance as I run through the towering trees, maybe it was simply luck that night, maybe it was simply fate.

She stood on her toes almost running as she tried – unsuccessfully – to avoid the small puddles of water left by the melting snow on her drive way. She was bare footed, uncommon for the time of the year, but still managed to make her look more magical than she already did. She jumped and leaped towards the trash can at the end of the drive way, her long legs darting out as she tried to move as quickly as she could. I'd never seen anyone move so smoothly through the cold and ice; she danced her way along the path and back up to her house shutting in the light.

I sat in the shadows of the trees that guarded her house, I waited in their comfort; I waited for her to come into view. She slid into her kitchen, rubbing her hands together to warm them up.

I watched as she sighed and began to run the hot water into the sink, the steam fogging up my perfect view of her.

**

* * *

**

**Her**

I could feel it... Every time I turned around a shiver of cold slid up my back. I look up, out my window, into the darkness, past the garden that fenced off the yard; someone, something was watching me.

I looked around at the trees looming over my house, their shadow the ever present reminder that I was far away from anyone else and alone in this house; anything could happen to me.

Maybe that's why I lived here, maybe I wanted something to happen; something magical, but all I would get is something horrible.

I looked back at the soapy water around my wrists. Why couldn't everything be like they were in my books?

* * *

**Him**

She looked up, she look directly at me; our eyes locked but I doubt she would have been able to see me.

I had never seen anyone with eyes as blue as hers, they were like the sky on a cloudless day, something I hadn't seen in a long time; something I could see reflected in her face.

She looked back, her brows pulling together as she stared at the water; I longed to know what she was thinking.

* * *

**Her**

The howls bellowed through the trees, the chorus of growls weren't a call of the night; they were angry and full of pain, tonight they were looking for something; to night they were hunting.

It had never been a problem – the wolves – but a few months ago they had been getting closer to the little town I lived in and even closer the lonely house I owned; no one would know if I was eaten alive, I shivered. Why I thought about those sorts of things I would never know.

I looked out the back door, I had it open letting the icy air inside; shadows flickered past faster than I thought possible. I ran to the door, shutting it, locking it tight; they were closer than they had ever been before. They were closer to me.

* * *

**Him**

They were coming, they had warned me and now they were coming; their angry calls falling through the darkness; they weren't too far away. It was time to leave.

I sighed and looked again into the light of the house; she wasn't standing in the kitchen anymore but I knew she was there, I could smell her, hear her, taste her on my tongue.

The wolves howled louder and I could hear the faint movement of their feet on the forest floor; they howled again, but nothing could drown out the drumming of her beating heart.

And I ran, I ran away like I did every night; but tonight I wasn't going home... Not yet.

* * *

**Her**

Their howls got softer as they ran deeper and deeper into the forest; they were chasing, what they were chasing I had no idea; nor did I want to know.

I turned into my lounge room, picking up my book as I went; a love story, a magical story, something that just didn't happen in real life; something I wished every night would happen to me.

There was always this fantasy in the back of my mind; there were a few, things I had picked up from reading my books. I was a little embarrassed to say them out loud, but they were always there nagging at me; making me wonder why I wasn't doing something about my loneliness. I just felt like no one would be able to replace the fantasy I have in my head. I wondered if I ever would find someone to do that.

My books were filled with every woman's dream, the hansom stranger, the uncertain attraction, the enviable laps of guard, and the final overwhelming sensation.

I sighed and stuck my nose in my book.

* * *

**Him**

I don't why I did it. And honestly I can't tell you how; I just stood there, in her house, watching her sleep before me.

Her steady breathing slowed her heart beat and I could almost see her blood slowly pulsing through her veins, her slender neck exposed giving me the perfect access to what lies beneath her skin.

Her blood was appealing to me, although I must admit I had smelt better before; but being here, in this tiny room, in her house, where everything smelt like her; it was hard to keep my hands to myself.

I had fallen, so far I had fallen; I was disappointed in myself. But there was no way I was going to give her up, not now when I was so close to what I wanted.

It wasn't that I just wanted her blood, no I hungered for something more; something I couldn't have with a human, something I never really got satisfaction from my own kind. But it was something about her, something about this girl that made my blood boil; I wanted her, I _needed _her and I would have her.

I couldn't wait any longer.

* * *

**Her**

Heat prickled up my skin, whether it was from the warmth flowing through my house or the dream I was having, I won't know.

He crawled up my body, his golden eyes staring at me with hunger I had never seen, something between lust and thirst. He was hungry, he was ready, and he was waiting.

I stretched my arms out reaching for him, wanting so much to touch his perfect skin. My fingers brushed across his icy shoulders as he sucked and licked his way up my body; I sighed at every touch. He looked up at me again as his lazily slid his tongue and flickered at the hollow of my neck; we groaned together.

I couldn't believe what was happening, in all my dreams, in my mind my lover wasn't anything like the man looking down at me, his eyes piercing red as he watched my blood run thickly through my veins, his skin was pale and colder than ice – but that wasn't why I shivered. There was a pure need for this man, I needed him more than anything else I ever wanted, or needed; this was it, me and him.

I waited...

* * *

**Him**

I could feel every small ounce of her blood running through her body, to her organs, keeping her alive. She smelt so sweet, almost floral but not quite, with more musk, with something blocking the scent almost, it seemed; whatever the flavour was it lingered on the back of my tongue. I licked my lips; this would be a little treat for me.

I meant over her face and kissed her forehead lightly; she sighed and wrapped her small legs around my waist. I kiss her cheek, skimming my nose down her jaw bone, breathing in as I went. I rested my lips on her chin for a moment before I slowly moved them to hover over her mouth. She whimpered waiting for me.

* * *

**Her**

He hovered just out of my reach, I tried to move closer but he was always out of reach. The coolness of his fingertips burned my skin as he pushed me softly down further into the couch, he was careful but I could feel the redness popping out onto the skin.

His lips touched mine, barely, the skin softly gracing mine; I opened my mouth slightly to breathe him in, his breath touched the back of my tongue as I took a breath, nothing has ever tasted as good... Until he finally pressed his lips into mine; his ice mixing with my fire and it burned through my body, my arms pulling him closer until there was no more room to move.

He swept his tongue over my cracked lips and groaned, pulling away from me; I fought to catch my breath.

He lowered his head until his lips was at my ear, he whispered so softly, his voice like honey.

"They are waiting for you..."

He sighed and pressed his lips slowing into my raging pulse.

"And I can't wait any longer..."

And then there was pain. Fire burning everywhere and nothing but darkness.

* * *

**Him**

She tasted so sweet, smelt so sweet, she felt so sweet.

I sunk my teeth into her tender skin and I pulled away the blood oozing through her veins, nothing has ever satisfied me like she did, like her blood did.

* * *

**I can't tell you how much I love when people comment my stories... :)**

**S**

**xo**


End file.
